1. Field of the Invention
The invention resides in the field of rodent control and elimination devices and more particularly relates to a system adapted for use with trash collection dumpsters.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A variety of unique and inventive rodent control devices and methods exist in the prior art. Some are designed to annoy and cause discomfort to the animals concerned and include frequency generators connected to building electrical circuits, sonic generators emitting distressing sound waves, and apparatus for capturing rodents and causing them to vocalize warning cries. Further, there are any number of rodenticides and mechanical traps available for purchase by the general public or professional pest control practioners.
The present invention is specifically concerned with the rodent population generated by and attracted to dumpster type trash containers which are placed in heavily populated areas on the exterior of buildings. Devices used in such areas must be arranged to prevent the public, particularly young children from having access to the baits or mechanical traps used to eliminate rodents and the rodents themselves after their demise. The applicants are unaware of any other rodent control system in the prior art specifically adapted for use with dumpster type trash receptacles.
The system disclosed herein is designed to accomplish the above purpose as well as provide an efficient and inexpensive means for controlling rodents without complicated electrical or mechanical apparatus